


Out of My League

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Jack, Coach Dean, Cute Kids, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Fluff, Football, Humor, Jack is Cas's Adoptive Son, Little League Football, M/M, Parent Castiel, Shy Castiel, Single Parent Castiel, Single Parent Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: Cas's mouth parts from the prettiest lips Dean's ever seen. They're large, flat, and slightly chapped around light stubble. "Ooh, um... that's... sorry, I'm not used to people complimenting my son. He can be... strange to some people. Most people, actually.”"Not to me," Dean says, shaking his head in both reassurance and realization—remembering not only is he pulling an Aidan right now, but he's pulling an Aidan in bright red shorts. "But then again, we're all a little strange, right?"





	Out of My League

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, I wrote all of this on my phone last night because I split some water on my laptop so she has to be out of commission for a while. Pray for her.  
> Also, I'm so glad this isn't smut this time around because I edited and posted this from my mom's computer. xD

Despite being the Little League coach, Dean knows next to nothing about football. At least not until his son Ben showed an interest, but even since then, he has hard time differentiating the cornerback from the fullback.

If he's completely honest, aside from supporting Ben's passion, Dean took the job not only because he gets to blow a whistle that practically turns him into a God, but he gets to live out his Braveheart fantasy with the pre-game speeches, since they aren't old enough to watch most of Mel Gibson's films. And hey, the Bobcats have been kicking competition since Dean took over, so he must be doing something right—even if he has to credit some of his success to William Wallace.

"Aidan, quit staring at Krissy Chambers! And pick up your feet—this isn't an audition for MJ's understudy!"

And the yelling. He does enjoy yelling.

Aidan's head lolls back, but he picks up his feet and jogs back to the field. He may not know it now, but Dean's sparing him from both humiliation and young heartbreak. Not that Krissy couldn't kick his scrawny ass should he do wrong, but aside from being his coach, Dean knows Lee Chambers from his weekend paintball team. Like most respecting parents, he's not fond of the idea of his ten-year-old daughter having a boyfriend—and he can be a scary dude. And to be fair, the kid can barely punt. Dean can't imagine how bad his flirting skills are.

"Jesse!" Jesse swivels his little body from the ten yard line and though his face is masked by a helmet, Dean knows he's frowning. "Good run. Just hold the ball a little tighter next time."

Jesse nods shyly before jogging back to the middle of the field. He scans the team once they're there. Everyone's in good shape, except Jack. Jack’s the team newbie who moved with his dad from Illinois. While he's a well-behaved kid off the field and by far the most aggressive on like he should be, he's overtly clueless to the game—more so than Dean.

Which is why the coach from the opposing team's lungs are currently up to his throat once the referee's whistle blows. "Hey, kid! Get on your own side!"

Jack scurries to the Bobcats like a scalded dog. When they run the play again, Jack, the defensive line, tackles his own player. The whistle blows again—both his and the referee's when he realizes it's Ben that's been tackled. "Ben, you okay?" he asks as Ben plops on the bench after removing his helmet. He looks like he's in okay shape despite the groan Ben gives him in response, so he rubs his matted brown hair more into his sweat and calls for player 66. "Hey, Jack! Come here for a second."

Jack removes his helmet to reveal the ultimate puppy dog look that reminds Dean a lot of his brother's when he was that age. It's the kind of look that screams innocence and tugs on your heart more than you'd like it to. "Y-yes?"

Dean lays a hand on his shoulder and drops down to his level. "Look, I like you, kid. I do. I'll admit, at first I thought you were a little nuts, but I just mistook it for passion. You have a real gift for this sport. But that drive, use it for good. This is your family now, you got that? Tackle all those snot-nosed kids on the _other_ team... once you get back on the field because the referee flagged you."

Jack's lips quirk up a little, but fall just as quick looking at Ben. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Dean assures. "Go keep him company in case he needs anything. Aidan, Kaia! Cover for Ben and Jack!"

"I'm so sorry," a deep, raspy voice says from behind him. Dean turns around, meeting the dark blue eyes of the stranger rushing down the bleachers. "I'm Cas, Jack's dad. I swear he's a good kid—"

"It's alright," Dean laughs, "I know. If it was my choice in the matter, I wouldn't have him benched. He's the best player I've had."

Cas's mouth parts from the prettiest lips Dean's ever seen. They're large, flat, and slightly chapped around light stubble. "Ooh, um... that's... sorry, I'm not used to people complimenting my son. He can be... strange to some people. Most people, actually.”

"Not to me," Dean says, shaking his head in both reassurance and realization—remembering not only is he pulling an Aidan right now, but he's pulling an Aidan in bright red shorts. "But then again, we're all a little strange, right?"

Cas smiles and ruffles his ironed suit lifting his arm to comb through his messy dark brown hair. "Right. Is the other kid okay?"

Like father like son, Dean thinks. "Yeah, he'll be alright. I'd like to think I know him pretty well."

"Another distraught parent?" Cas jokes.

Dean shrugs, grinning a little. "You can say that. I've been called worse. Dean, by the way."

Cas shuts his eyes and sighs, "Of course you’re… again, I'm sorry. I thought football would be good for Jack's aggression, but I don't know... his mom died and his dad, his _real_ dad is... sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Like I said, Jack's a good kid. And a damn good player. Between you and me, he's the best on the team. He just has a lot to learn."

"That makes two of us," Cas replies, scratching his neck. "I, uh..." He laughs, and though it's the kind of laugh you'd give when you get caught with you pants down in a public stall, it's a great sound. "I'm super new to the father scene. I'm glad Jack came into my life when he did because I'm not even sure I'd know how to change a diaper."

"Have you played Jenga?"

"Yes."

"It's like that, but with paper and poop."

Cas shakes his head as a smile splits his face. "Lovely. Glad I missed that."

Dean chuckles and his amusement only grows as they shuffle awkwardly before turning back to see their kids. "I think your son is showing mine how to steal candy from a vending machine."

Cas unleashes an exasperated laugh, "He really loves nougat."

"So..."

The sun directly overhead does no favors for anyone except Dean to see Cas's blush as he repeats uncertainly, "So...?"

"Would you maybe... wanna go out sometime?"  Dean asks, face mirroring Cas’s coloring. "You know, for dad advice. Strictly dad advice."

Luckily, Cas smiles with all gums and teeth as he responds, "I'd love some dad advice."

"Sweet," Dean says, full-on grinning just as the other coach yells at him again. "I'll meet you here after the game?"

"Sounds like a game plan," Cas replies, ducking his head in a way much like his adoptive son before heading back up the bleachers.

"What now, Azazel?" Dean yells back, even though he can't be bothered by the old man’s heedless commentary. Not with the prospect of playing a game of Jenga with Cas later.


End file.
